


My sun, my moon, my stars

by Maegfen



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Set post S2 finale, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maegfen/pseuds/Maegfen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If anyone ever bothered to ask Raymond Reddington if he loved Elizabeth Keen, he most likely wouldn’t deny it…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My sun, my moon, my stars

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill for of-hope-and-second-chances on tumblr who asked for 'Lizzington + any of E.E. Cummings poems'

“Yours is the light by which my spirit’s born: - you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars.” - e.e. cummings

* * *

If anyone ever bothered to ask Raymond Reddington if he loved Elizabeth Keen, he most likely wouldn’t deny it. Although, it would certainly depend on who precisely had asked him the question in the first place.

Dembe, for example, knew better than to query Red about his feelings for Lizzie. The man had been around him long enough, and had been in the company of the former FBI agent and Red himself on too many occasions, _not_  to know the extent of his feelings.

Kate, on the other hand, most likely suspected the depth of his emotions when it came to Lizzie. But she had, so far, refrained herself from pursuing that particular line of inquiry. Mainly, Red reasoned, because Kate Kaplan was in charge of all the contingency plans if Red met his untimely demise. 99% of those plans revolved around ensuring that Lizzie was kept safe and out of the reach of the Cabal and the huge number of potential threats to her life.  _(The other 1% factored in the horrific possibility that Lizzie would die before or_ with _him. Good Lord how he had hated planning those…)_  That alone was probably enough to give his oldest friend the answer to the question she never needed to ask.

Harold had once questioned Red about it, when the leader of the task force had been convinced he was dying. He had stared at a picture of Charlene and had, in true FBI style  _(brash, undignified and utterly predictable…)_  just bluntly asked: “You love her don’t you?”

Red had laughed, shaken his head and swiftly changed the subject. Harold knew the truth from his actions however, but had never mentioned it again. _(It had brought the two men closer really, the two men who loved one woman; one parental, one oh so desperately not…)_

Tom, Jacob, whoever the hell he was, had known. Had known from the moment Red had tasked him to enter Lizzie’s life. This fact, above all others, angered him. His feelings for Lizzie, apparently so so obvious, had put her at risk from the start of that whole relationship. Red knows he will never forgive himself for being so transparent with a man as dangerous as that.

Ressler had joked about it once  _(“What, are you in the doghouse?”)_ Red had ignored him. Ressler’s opinion had never mattered to him; he certainly wasn’t going to take it into consideration now.

So, when it came down to it, Red knew that  _some_  people suspected,  _some_ people knew, and  _some_ people were blissfully ignorant of his feelings for Elizabeth Keen. Including, thankfully, Elizabeth Keen herself.

It’s why, as the two of them are staring out over a quiet lake in the wilderness of Canada, Red is completely thrown by Lizzie’s sudden question.

“Do you love me Red?”

He almost drops his glass of deep red wine down the front of his pristine white suit. It’s only years of experience dealing with shocking occurrences that prevent him from being completely embarrassed.

Red looks to his left, takes in Lizzie profile as she continues to stare into the distance, apparently completely nonplussed about the bombshell of a question she’s just thrown at him. He glances back at the lake. The moonlight reflects beautifully off the gently rippling water before them; it’s a pleasant distraction from his wildly beating heart.

Red weighs up his options and decides that, well, he’s never lied to her before, why should he start now? He turns once more towards her, his head moving towards her, eyes taking in her face. He sucks in a deep breath before he answers.

“I do, Lizzie. Very much so; I find that you are my sun, my moon and all of my stars…”

His words drift into the night. He continues to watch her carefully, wary of her reaction.

“Cummings? Really? You romantic.”

A sly smile spreads across Lizzie’s lips as she speaks, the gesture settling Red’s sudden onslaught of nerves.

“I merely speak the truth,” he offers by way of explanation, but refrains from saying anything else. If Lizzie wants to continue the conversation she’s very welcome, but Red has said his piece.

Lizzie carefully leans her head on Red’s shoulder, takes his free hand with hers and links their fingers together. It’s not the first time they’ve held hands, but it’s the first time she’s initiated it. Red’s breath holds in his chest.

There is silence until…

“You’re my sun, moon and stars too by the way.”

Red smiles again, and drops a gentle kiss on the crown of her head.

“Good,” is the only word he utters as they continue to stare out into the quiet, peaceful night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think; comments and kudos make my day :)


End file.
